


Secret Santa

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been leaving John presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpntheWitch (Elsecarlass)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SpntheWitch+%28Elsecarlass%29).



John enjoyed a good mystery; currently he was trying to figure out exactly who has been leaving him gifts at his house and the police station. The only thing the Sheriff Stilinski knew was that his Secret Admirer conveniently named Santa had started leaving him presents of all shapes and sizes on December 23 at twelve o'clock in the morning. If he hadn't been asleep at the time, John knew he would have caught the perpetrator. 

That was before he received a bottle of his favorite cologne or a gift certificate to that greasy burger joint that Stiles expressly forbade him to go to. Now, John kind of wanted to find out who his secret gift giver was so he could thank him or her properly. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that might be a certain werewolf he had his eyes on for the past few months. Or at least John hoped it was him or else he really needed to work on his flirting skills. So he set a trap; one that his “Secret Santa,” would hopefully fall for.

Sure, it wasn't nice or fair to use mountain ash but by Christmas morning, John was greeted by a very grumpy Peter Hale sitting outside the circle of ash that surrounded the Stilinski home. In his hands were another package; one that John hoped had something he and Peter could use together. After brushing some of the ash away, the Sheriff was happy to find that his wish had come true. Inside the box Peter had given him was some lube. Grabbing the werewolf by the hand, John dragged him into the house. Thankfully, Stiles was over Scott's house because the older man planned to make Peter scream out in pleasure all day long.


End file.
